Love at 436th sight
by Imperio-youloveme
Summary: Love at first sight. There’s no such thing as that…now, love at the four hundred and thirty sixth sight…that I believe. One-Shot


Naruto is not mine…what a shame!

--

I never really believed in love at first sight. I used to read all this romance novels where the beautiful, rich, and charismatic man would fall in love with the poor, orphaned, beautiful lady. I never really believed those novels.

Of course, I wanted something like that to happen to me. I wasn't really poor…or an orphan, but I still believed and fantasized about that.

Love at first sight. There's no such thing as that…now, love at the four hundred and thirty sixth sight…that I believe.

--

The first time I saw him was when I was four years old. I didn't get to see his face very well (seeing as I was shyly hiding behind my mom's legs) but I knew that he was cute (for a four year old, that is).

He wasn't much of a talker. He was anti-social…he came from a fairly wealthy family…oh, who am I kidding?! He was practically bathing in gold! His father was the owner of Uchiha Enterprises.

I came from a middle class family…I was fairly happy.

That first day that I saw him, the first thought that sipped through my mind was the form of how he stood. Proud, and confident (for a four year old, anyway) like he was willing to step on the lesser people, and not even wince. I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't intimidated.

His mom and my mom turned out to have been best friends when they were in middle school, so while they chatted, they made Sasuke's (I would later find out his name) older brother, Itachi, take us out to the backyard to play.

And…that was that. Nothing special. I went up to a set of swings and try pushing myself. Itachi came to my rescue. Sasuke just stood bored, not even looking at me. Seriously! A four year old acting like a sulking teenager. I was kind of amazed, actually.

--

I didn't see him again until I was in middle school. Apparently his mother and father had decided that he needed to be with normal teenagers, and not rich snobby ones.

Let me tell you, he wasn't at all ecstatic by this decision. I only saw him the first day of his public middle school adventure. We didn't have any classes together. Nothing. So I didn't see him at all. I really didn't pay attention to this.

--

I did, however, see him again in high school. We had the same homeroom during freshmen year. I didn't interact with him that much. Except the time that I ended up in a discussion with him and his best friend/enemy Naruto. It was a stupid conversation, really. We were talking about ramen, for Pete's sake!

Anyway, that year I saw him a hundred and eighty one days.

How many sights? A hundred and eighty three so far.

--

During sophomore year I had him in one of my semester long classes. That year, was probably the year that I actually uttered more that twenty five words in his direction. It was like we were destined to see each other.

We had a group project in that class. Three to a group. I ended up with Naruto and Sasuke. Oh Joy!!

Naruto proclaimed us to be 'The Three Mosquitoes'.

"Why?" Had asked Sasuke, with a frown gracing his delicate, yet very manly features.

"Why what?" countered Naruto, with a bewildered expression.

I intervened. "Why would we be 'The Three Mosquitoes'? It's musqueteers, by the way."

"Because, Sakura-Chan, it's cool. And I already have out theme song! 'Fly on the wall' by Miley Cyrus!" He answered enthusiastically.

"'Fly On The Wall'?" I asked, with irritation dripping from every syllable I pronantuated.

"Aha." The idiot answered.

"You do know that flies and mosquitoes are not the same." I stated, the irritation banishing, and leaving me in a state of amusement.

"We'll just change the lyrics a little." He said, with a nonchalant shrug.

Anyway, I didn't see Sasuke again until senior year.

--

Senior year! I still remember it. The year that everything was just a blur. I had completed all my credit's the year before and I ended up with a study hall and a free period during that year. I was released from all the stressed.

What was more, Sasuke had the same schedule as me…if you could even call it a schedule. We kindda got to know each other a little more. Of course, Sasuke being the man of few words he was and still is, I did most of the talking.

And somewhere during third quarter…I feel in love. With Sasuke Uchiha. Oh Boy!

And somewhere during that period…he fell in love with me too.

And we discovered that we were both cowards. That we were afraid of telling each other of our feelings. That we fell in love with each other that fateful day during study hall when we looked into each others eyes (Really looked) and knew that we loved each other.

At the four hundred and thirty sixth sight.

--

Naruto finally found out. Don't ask me how, because I can't even figure it out. But he did…and surprisingly enough, he helped us.

"Teme?" He asked a few days after the four hundred and thirty sixth sight.

Sasuke grunted to let him know that he heard.

"Do you love Sakura-Chan?" Asked the blond innocently (too innocently, I later noted) making me blush to the roots of my pink hair, and Sasuke to look away (no doubt hiding his own blush).

"What would make you think that?" Sasuke asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I don't know." Shrugged Naruto. "Sakura?" He turned toward me, and by the look in his eyes, I knew what he was going to ask. "Do you love Sasuke-Teme?"

I looked at him. _Now or never_, a little voice (sounding incredibly like Naruto's voice) advised.

"Yeah." I muttered and looked away.

I was flabbergasted by my own boldness, as much as the two boys in front of me were. I couldn't believe I had said such a thing. And in front of said boy, no less!

I grabbed my backpack and made a mad dash toward the library exit, when a hand stopped me.

I turned slowly and I let myself be drowned by Sasuke's dark pools.

What he did next caught me completely off guard.

_He_ kissed me.

He _kissed_ me.

He kissed _me_!

It was sweet, and I let myself be guided by him. To be controlled by him and his lips.

He pulled away way too quickly for my liking, took my hand and led me outside, backpack forgotten in the floor, and Naruto left gapping at us through the glass walls.

--

Another one-shot. It just came to me, in a spurt-of-the-moment thing. (I think it had something to do with the chocolate bliss dessert I had Fudge brownies, chocolate mousse, and whipped cream with little chocolate kisses on top). Anyway, hope you like! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed!


End file.
